A Wish
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Percy made a wish, Tom became a nightmare.  full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 : Stranger

**Title : A Wish  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Percy/Tom & Percy/Oliver (one-sided)  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Percy made a wish, Tom became a nightmare. Tom is brought to the future by a wish, he can't help but want to make Percy's wish come true. Here he was, abandoning Dark Magic and power to love Percy. How can he prove his love if Percy won't even open up to him. Driving the brunette mad with rejection, Tom wonders if all this is worth the prat while Percy wonders if he should have ever made that wish.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) I'm not following the original plot whatsoever. This is AU (because I give Tom a heart) and because there is no Voldemort. Well there is a Tom Riddle and he's changing the future so yeah, no Voldie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Percival or Percy Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor prefect walked the dark corridors around the castle. He was making his usual rounds which were usually very boring or tiring. Most days the halls were empty except for the occasional shadow of trees and such. Some days he'll catch seventh years out of their dorms snogging on the third floor. Tonight in particular seemed like most days, where the halls were empty. The red head made his way past the library when he saw the shadow of a person, not the branches of trees. Curious and ready to catch a student out of his dorm, he made his way into the library.<p>

Pulling out his wand he held it near his face and whispered, "_Lumos._"

The tip of his wand lit up like a light, casting shadows of the books and shelves nearby. He looked around the whole library and was making his way to the exit when a piece of parchment on the table near the door caught his eye. He lifted the parchment and read it :

**_Percy Weasley, I have my eyes on you._**

He could feel the loose curls on the nape of his neck almost stand on end. He didn't like how cold the library suddenly became. Fighting a shiver he exited the library and resigned to his dormitory. Crawling into bed, he could feel eyes on him. He looked around the room, no one else in the room but him and his sleeping roommate Oliver Wood. He allowed himself to shiver this time and laid back, pulling the covers up to his chin. He swore that before he fell asleep he heard a low voice say his name. He jumped and ran over to Oliver's bed, slipping in next to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Boy would he have some explaining to do in the morning.

Oliver woke up the next morning to a red headed Percy Weasley in his bed. He smiled, hoping that Percy had finally accepted his feelings after all this time and decided to show it by sleeping next to him. He shook the red head and whispered they boy's name. Percy's eyes fluttered open, piercing blue eyes meeting with hazel.

"Perce, is this your way of saying you want to marry me soon?" asked Oliver hopefully. Percy blinked at the question and sat quietly. When the question had registered through his groggy mind he smiled apologetically to Oliver and got out of the bed.

"Sorry Ollie." said Percy, stretching his stiff muscles. "I swear someone was stalking me. I heard someone say my name and you were asleep."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this. "Someone is stalking you?"

Percy merely nodded.

"Bloke or bird?"

"Bloke."

"Did ya see 'is face?" asked the Quidditch Captain, his accent rolling off his tongue. "I'll beat the bloke if 'e be stalking ya Perce."

The red head smiled gratefully. "Thanks Ollie but I know if I find out who he is and tell you, said person won't be able to walk for a couple of days. And that on my behalf-"

"If someone is stalking ya, ya need 'er tell someone. Ya need 'er be protected."

"If I find out who it is, you definitely wouldn't be the one I'll tell to protect me." said the red head, a smile on his face. He left the room to clean up when the brunette opened his mouth to reply.

Later that night he was making his rounds with Oliver Wood, who had insisted on following the red head. Percy had almost gotten into a wrestling match with Oliver had he said no and used the body binding curse on his best friend/roommate. The two made the rounds, bickering all the while. The two walked closely together to keep warm.

"_Percy._" said that low voice from last night. The red head spun around abruptly, shocking the Quidditch Captain who stood next to him. Hazel eyes carefully observed the red head's face. Blue eyes looked around the empty corridor, hearing his name being called out over and over.

"Do you hear that Ollie?" asked Percy quietly, head whipping around to find the source of the voice. The red head just couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It echoed around him and filled his ears, coming from different directions.

"Hear what?" asked Oliver as he put his hands on Percy's shoulders, turning the boy to look at him. Percy didn't make any eye contact, just looked around the corridor for the voice. The voice was starting to get louder and louder. He pushed Oliver away and ran from the corridor, hoping to get as far away from the voice. It only got louder and louder, like the person was right by his ears. He spun wildly to see a shadow stepping out from one of the pillars that supported the roof. He caught a glimpse of the person : tall, pale, dark eyes, high cheek bones, short brunette hair that curled at the front. He looked young but older than Percy. The boy smiled, making the handsome features look sort of awkward.

"_Percival, Percy, Perce._" said the boy, voice identical to the one who had started to haunt him. The red head sucked in a breath and looked over the brunette. He wore robes with the Slytherin emblem but the robes looked a little old fashioned to be any of this years uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "How do you know me?"

"I am addressed as Tom." said the brunette. "You made a wish. A wish to be understood and most of all, loved. Not the family love that your parents and siblings supply you with. Love that is more intimate. Isn't that what you wished for last night when you saw a shooting star?"

"Don't call me that!" growled Percy. He was never this confused and the fact that this man knew of the wishes he made had the red head wanting to pull his hair out. The brunette smirked, awkward look leaving and being replaced by a mischievous one. "I want you to stay out of my room and leave me alone. I don't know what the fuck your playing at and I want it to stop."

"Why should I Percy?" asked Tom, walking toward the red head. Percy froze at how close this stranger was. Tom lifted his hand and ran it through soft red curls. He grabbed a piece and softly curled it around his finger and tugging. Percy pushed away and gasped for breath. He hadn't known he'd been holding his breath. The brunette continued to smile.

"Perce where are ya?" came Oliver's voice, sounding worried and desperate to find his best friend. The brunette frowned upon hearing the voice while Percy visibly relaxed.

"You made a wish and I'm making it come true." said Tom. "This isn't the last time you'll see me."

With that the brunette disappeared with the shadows. Percy jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Oliver looking at him, hazel eyes filled with worry.

"You're looking so pale Perce." said the brunette softly. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." answered Percy.

"Well, let's get you to bed then."

"I could use some sleep. Do you mind if I sleep next to you again?" asked Percy sheepishly. Oliver smiled a goofy smile.

"I don't mind, you can sleep next to me all you want."

"Thanks Ollie, you're a good friend."

"No problem."

"Hands to yourself. No groping."

"No promises." said the brunette, eyebrows moving in a suggestive manner. "OW!"

The brunette stared in disbelief as Percy punched his arm. The red head only smiled. "Hands to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your knickers on."

"Oh shut up."

"Prat." mumbled the brunette under his breath, getting another punch from the red head.


	2. Chapter 2 : Transfer Student

**Title : A Wish  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Percy/Tom & Percy/Oliver (one-sided)  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Percy made a wish, Tom became a nightmare. Tom is brought to the future by a wish, he can't help but want to make Percy's wish come true. Here he was, abandoning Dark Magic and power to love Percy. How can he prove his love if Percy won't even open up to him. Driving the brunette mad with rejection, Tom wonders if all this is worth the prat while Percy wonders if he should have ever made that wish.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) I'm not following the original plot whatsoever. This is AU (because I give Tom a heart) and because there is no Voldemort. Well there is a Tom Riddle and he's changing the future so yeah, no Voldie. Oh and in this chapter Tom is nice to Dumbledore because Dumbledore is DUmbledore, he could destroy Tom with a flick of his wand.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Tom had his encounter with Percy Weasley, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He told the password to the gargoyle who grunted but opened up to let him through. The brunette stood on the steps as it made its way up. Tom couldn't help but let his mind stray to the red head. He was tall, lanky, had piercing blue eyes, and had no freckles on his face or neck. He was tempted to strip the red head of his clothes just to see if his whole body was freckle free. Tom licked his lips at the thought, smirking. He would make Percy's wish come true one way or the other. He was also determined that he would be the one to grant the wish. Upon laying his eyes on the red head for the first time yesterday, he thought that despite the lankiness the Weasley would have been eye candy. If he would take off those glasses and wore some contacts or something his blue eyes would be even more piercing.<p>

The steps stopped and he found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, reading a book. A bag of lemon drops was on his desk next to his book. The headmaster looked up from his book and smiled, those dark eyes sparkling. He gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Tom took a seat as the headmaster set his book down.

"I never thought to see you here Tom." said the headmaster, that knowing smile on his face. Tom smirked back.

"In your office?"

"In 1992, I mean."

"A wish brought me here." said Tom. "I don't know why me though."

"A wish made by Percival Weasley if I am correct?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"I guess you're being transferred to this time. You won't mind staying here until I figure out a way to send you back, would you Tom?"

"I wouldn't mind a bit."

"You'll have a chance to fulfill Percival's _wish_." said the headmaster, winking. "The Slytherin password is snake fang. I am sure in the boy's dormitories there is an open room at the end of the hall. You'll have a room to yourself."

"Thank you headmaster." said Tom, standing and making his way over to the gargoyle. He stood on the steps as the gargoyle slowly spun down to the sixth floor. He walked off to the Slytherin common room, eagerly awaiting the next day he'll meet with the shy red headed prat. He wasn't in love with Percy or at least he told himself but his heart was beating rapidly every time he thought of the red head. Love at first sight didn't happen to him. He was sensible enough to get to know a person before he loved. Then again he's never been in love, being busy with rising to power and all. Tonight as he talked to Percy he hadn't once thought about Dark Magic or over-ruling the wizarding world. He had only thought about how he loved the crazy way Percy had looked. The thought that he could pull the red head's strings like that made him shake with happiness.

Morning came around and he made his way into the Great Hall, wearing the modern robes that had suddenly made its way into his room. He found all his other possessions in the room too. Looking around the room he found his red head sitting next to a brunette. He frowned at how the two looked so close. He confidently made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"_Percy._" he purred the name out. Percy whipped his head around, blue eyes meeting with dark eyes. He saw the red head suck in a breath, eyes widening.

"What are _you_ doing here Tom?" hissed Percy.

"I'm the exchange student."

"Who's he?" asked the brunette sitting next to Percy.

"I'm Tom Riddle." he introduced himself, looking at the brunette now. "You are?"

"Oliver Wood, Percy's boyfriend so back off." he watched with amusement as Percy slyly jabbed his elbow into Oliver's stomach. The brunette coughed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Tom smiled at the action. Oliver playfully glared at Percy and turned his attention to his breakfast.

"He's Oliver Wood, best friend and roommate of Percy Weasley." corrected the red head. "Now, what is it you want?"

"Like I said last night, I'm here to grant your wish." said Tom. The red head stared into the taller brunette's eyes. Tom noticed how the Gryffindor's glared at him for approaching their prefect.

"How do you know about it?"

"Let's go to a special spot of mine and we'll discuss." he inwardly sighed in relief when Percy stood. Tom turned and led the way. He led them to a spot under a tree by the Quidditch pitch. Tom sat under the tree and patted the spot next to him. Percy sat down next to him and gestured for him to start explaining.

"You made a wish and I was brought back from the past." said Tom in a matter-of-fact tone. Percy's eyes bulged. Tom chuckled and stared at the cute expression.

"The past?"

"Yes, over fifty years ago."

"What year were you in?"

"5th."

"I'm in my 5th year now."

"I know, you have the brightest red hair I've ever seen."

Percy blushed, his flawless creamy skin turning a pink color. Tom leaned over and brushed his hand over the heated colored right cheek. He felt the skin become hotter under his touch. He loved the way he could make the red head feel. He could sense the embarrassment and a little more. He frowned when Percy abruptly stood up, gripping the strap of his bookbag.

"I-I have to g-go, I have Transfigurations." sputtered the red head. Tom noted how he gripped the strap in a feminine sort of way. He smiled and waved.

"I'll see you in Potions." said Tom.

"How did you know 5th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Potions together?"

"I just know." he watched as Percy trotted off, confused/dazed expression on his face. Tom chuckled at how cute his little red head could be. He was surprised with himself for referring to the red head as 'his' now. He smiled, it wouldn't be long before Percy would be his.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dinner by the Black Lake

**Title : A Wish  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Percy/Tom & Percy/Oliver (one-sided)  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Percy made a wish, Tom became a nightmare. Tom is brought to the future by a wish, he can't help but want to make Percy's wish come true. Here he was, abandoning Dark Magic and power to love Percy. How can he prove his love if Percy won't even open up to him. Driving the brunette mad with rejection, Tom wonders if all this is worth the prat while Percy wonders if he should have ever made that wish.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) I'm not following the original plot whatsoever. This is AU (because I give Tom a heart) and because there is no Voldemort. Well there is a Tom Riddle and he's changing the future so yeah, no Voldie (possibly). Sorry this chapter was short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Potions came around Percy had been sitting alone waiting for his best friend. Oliver told him to go ahead without him before McGonagall had started to nag at him. Percy frowned but left without his friend. He glanced at his watch and bit his lip, if Oliver wasn't there in three minutes he'd be late. He looked up, hoping to see Oliver it was that slipped in next to him but was surprised to see Tom sit.<p>

"Where's your bulky friend?" asked the brunette with a smirk.

"Somewhere." answered the red head, shifting in his seat so he was more comfortable. He almost jumped into Oliver's arms at the same time Snape swept into the room. Oliver glowered when he saw his seat next to Percy taken. He settled for a seat next to Alicia Spinnet. Percy saw this and caught Oliver's gaze, apologetic look in his eyes. Oliver just nodded and smiled. Class sped by and Percy found himself being led out to the black lake by Tom. Tom had a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. The red head waited as Tom spread out the blanket before taking a seat on it. Tom took a seat next to him and started to lay out the dinner he got the kitchen elves to prepare for him.

"Why are we having dinner out here?" asked Percy.

"Because its better to have dinner just me and you." answered Tom with a seductive smile. By now Percy could tell that the brunette in front of him was incapable of a normal kind smile.

"I don't give into seduction easily." mumbled the red head as Tom slipped a piece of roast beef in his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he chewed and looked toward the sky. After a few minutes of small talk they started to talk about each others personal lives. They stayed off the touchy topic of family but talked about their personal likes and dislikes. Percy found out Tom was less of a creeper than he thought he was. Tom found Percy to be a very insecure person -more so than he originally thought.

As curfew neared, Tome escorted Percy back to his common room. Grabbing the red head's hand, Tom pressed his lips softly to the creamy skin and left with a goodnight and wink. The red head blushed and watched Tom's retreating back. Slipping into the common room, he squeaked when he saw Oliver on the couch. Seeing the vibrant blush on the red head's face made the brunette Keeper scowl.

"Where've ya been Perce?" asked the brunette, standing up to approach his friend.

"With Tom." replied the red head timidly, cheeks going even redder. The blush on his cheeks were really clashing with his hair. It wasn't as bad as when the twins blushed.

"That guy is trouble."

"I am capable of taking care of myself Oliver." At this the brunette quirked a brow. Every time Percy was in trouble Oliver was there to protect him. He had this 'Percy is in danger' alert thing. He always knew when Percy was in trouble and in under a minute he'd be by Percy's side even if the red head was on the other side of the castle. Oliver's never given Percy a chance to defend himself.

"But-"

"Calm down Ollie, I came back in one piece right?" the brunette nodded and started to pout a little. The red head laughed and threw an arm over his friend's shoulder. "Sleep sounds wonderful. Agree?"

"Yes Perce." the two walked up the stairs and into their room. Oliver almost cried when Percy moved to sleep in his own bed. The brunette buried his face in his pillow and went to sleep, sobbing. Oliver's sobbing didn't go unnoticed by the red head. He had second thoughts and was going to slip in next to the brunette but decided against it. If Percy did fall for Tom then he wouldn't want Oliver to think he was leading him on. The red head sighed and thought about suffocating himself with his pillow but decided he wanted to live longer.


End file.
